The Soldier and the Princess
by AngelWing1
Summary: Compiled version of the first 5 chapters
1. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ The Soldier and the Princess ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 1 : First Meetings ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
Relena Darlian sits beside her father;Vice Minister Darlian as their shuttle approaches the  
Earth,for what seems the thousandth time to Relena.  
She watches the blanket of stars outside and notices a particular one that's brighter than the rest.  
It shoots across her vision,and she tries to follow it,but it's way too fast.  
'Is that really a star?'Relena thinks to herself as the shuttle begins to enter the atmosphere.  
  
"Relena,are you ok sweetheart?"Mr. Darlian asks his daughter.  
"Yes,father,I'm fine."She responds,turning her head to him.  
"Are you sure?You seemed interested in something."  
Relena shrugs softly,"It was nothing,really.By the way,father,next time we go out to space,how about  
leaving yourself a little bit of free time."  
  
Mr. Darlian sighs and hangs his head slightly,"I know your birthday is coming up soon,Relena.I'll  
do my best to be with you."  
"Yes,father.I understand."  
  
  
~~In Space~~  
  
A battle comerces with some Mobile Suits of the OZ Orginazation,that are trying to take a  
bird like vessel out.  
The young man inside it presses a few buttons and pulls a switch with a small smirk,for he is  
a Gundam Pilot,named Heero Yuy.  
The vessel transforms into the Gundam known as Wing,gleaming in the starlight.  
  
"A Gundam?!"An officer from the OZ Carrier exclaims as a young man,no older than 19,with a  
silver mask on,walks to the back of the carrier.  
"I'll take care of him,back me up with the Leo's."  
"Roger,sir!"  
  
He climbs into his suit,and powers it up,as the hatch goes out from under them,and they boost off to  
the Gundam.  
"I'm going in,back me up!"The man in the mask commands as he boosts towords the Gundam,activating it's Beam Saber,and slashing at the Gundam.  
  
Heero smirks as he places his sheild up,drawing his beam saber as well,clashing it with his  
opponents'.  
"If he thinks that will stop me,he's messing with the wrong guy today!"He laughs and as their  
sabers are still connected,he powers up his main cannon,and fires it,taking out the back up suits.  
While that happens,his opponent takes advantage,and tangles the suits together as they  
plumet into the atmosphere.  
  
Before they fall into the ocean,the pilot of the other suit,jumps out and pulls his parachute,just before  
his suti and the Gundam plummet into the watery depths.  
"So ... it was a Gundam ... "He says,his platinum blonde hair flows behind him in the strong  
ocean breeze...  
  
  
~~ Sometime In Early Evening ~~  
  
Relena walks along the road by a small beach,and stops,looking around.  
"Father!Don't you even realize my birthday is coming up soon?"She shouts in frustration,and turns  
to the side seeing a few MS Carriers take off into the sunset ... and a body of a young man laying  
on the shore?!  
"A body!"She says and runs down,kneeling beside it,looking it over,before removing the helmet,  
to see the face of a young man.  
"He's still just a young boy?"  
Little does she know,that he's Heero Yuy,the pilot of Wing Gundam.  
  
Heero stirs,and his eyes snap open with a gasp,standing and covering his face.  
"Are you ok?Help will be here soon."  
"Did you see?!"He demands.  
"See what?"Relena asks as an ambulance arrives.  
As the paramedics rush towords them,Heero hits a button on his flight suit,that explodes slightly,  
knocking him to the ground.  
'Damn!It's no good!'He thinks as he gets up and runs to the ambulance,kicking the paramedics  
to the side as he does,and he takes the ambulance by force,and speeds off into the night.  
  
Relena watches him speed off,a strange feeling in her heart,  
"My name ... is Relena Darlian ... what's yours?"She asks to the wind,holding out a hand,smiling.  
  
  
*To Be Continued ...*  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing:  
This is the first chapter in my own version of Heero and Relena's meeting,based off the actual  
Gundam Wing series,with my own addtioins.R&R if you like it,ok?  
Love you all! 3  
Angel_Wing~   



	2. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ The Soldier and the Princess ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 2 : Love Struck Princess? ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Relena soon makes her way home,images of that boy fill her mind over and over.  
"I wonder who he is?"She says as her lifetime guardian,Pagan drives her home.  
"Meet someone interesting today,Miss Relena?"  
  
She looks up and smiles,"Yes,I did Pagan ... indeed I did."Her voice trails off as she thinks  
about Heero.  
Pagan smiles as he hears her voice fade,pulling into the driveway of her father and mother's  
mansion."We're here,Miss Relena."  
"Thank you,Pagan."Relena smiles as she steps out of the limo,and walks up the stairs of  
the mansion,Pagan behind her.  
  
Mr. Darlian sees his daughter and welcomes her home,hugging her lovingly.  
"I'm glad to see you're home safe,Relena."  
Relena smiles at her father,"I'm going to be 15 soon father."She blushes softly.  
"I know,but you'll always be my little girl."  
  
Relena smiles and bows,before making her way to her room,to think of the day's happenings...  
  
  
~Flashback~  
-"A body!"She says and runs down,kneeling beside it,looking it over,before removing the helmet,  
to see the face of a young man.  
"He's still just a young boy?"  
Little does she know,that he's Heero Yuy,the pilot of Wing Gundam.  
  
Heero stirs,and his eyes snap open with a gasp,standing and covering his face.  
"Are you ok?Help will be here soon."  
"Did you see?!"He demands.  
"See what?"Relena asks as an ambulance arrives.  
As the paramedics rush towords them,Heero hits a button on his flight suit,that explodes slightly,  
knocking him to the ground.  
He gets up and runs to the ambulance,kicking the paramedics  
to the side as he does,and he takes the ambulance by force,and speeds off into the night...-  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
Relena opens the door to her room,slowly stepping in,and leans against the door,looking  
up at the ceiling,sighing softly.  
"I wish I knew who he was ..."  
She slowly walks to her desk and sits down,taking out her diary,and begins to  
write the days events in it,as she does everyday,smiling as she writes of her encounter  
with the soldier,that has captured her heart...  
  
  
*To Be Continued ...*  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing:  
Arigatou for all the kind reviews that were sent for the first chapter!*sniff*  
I hope everyone enjoys this chapter,I'm working on the 3rd as I speak.  
Stay tuned,and thanks again!  
  
Love,  
Angel_Wing 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ The Soldier and the Princess ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 3 : Confused Soldier ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Heero stops about a mile away from his encounter with the girl on the beach,resting his  
head on the steering wheel.  
'Why ... why am I feeling these strange feelings?!'He thinks,growling slightly.  
He lifts his head up and sighs slightly,looking at his surroundings.  
"I should head back anyway,forget her."  
  
He then starts up the stolen ambulance,and drives off into the night.  
  
  
After an hour or so,Heero arrives at his small hideout,that is'nt far from Relena's school,little  
does he know that he's close.  
He steps out of the ambulance and removes his flight suit,to reveal a dark green tank-top,  
and spandex shorts,that cling to his thin,yet muscular frame.  
A small breeze picks up,ruffling his tousled hair and tank top.  
His prussian blue eyes seem to hold no emotion at all,even in the gentle moonlight.  
  
Heero goes through his small duffel bag of belongings,and takes out a laptop,and switches  
it on,it casts a eerie glow on his face a moment.  
He checks for any new missions,even though his Gundam is in the sea from his battle  
upon his arrival on Earth.  
A small smirk tugs at his mouth,"Yeah,some welcome I had."  
  
Since he has no new missions,he just prepares his arrival at his new school tommorrow.  
"Just have to make up a good profile,with a little hacking,I'll be perfect."  
Heero says to himself as he enter his data onto a disk,and places it in his bag,along with the  
laptop.  
  
Thoughts of Relena go through his mind as he lays down,looking up at the silver moon.  
"Why is she so important to my heart?I have no time for this during the war!"  
He scolds himself,and closes his eyes tightly,trying to sleep.  
  
He tries hard to push her out of his system,but is unsuccessful,his heart won't let go.  
A muffled curse is heard as he falls asleep,"Damn emotions get in the way during war."  
  
  
*To Be Continued ...*  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing:  
That was a fast chapter,ne?It just came into my head not long after chapter 2 was finished.  
I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I write it,all the support you give me keeps  
me going,arigatou minna!  
  
Love,  
Angel_Wing 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ The Soldier and the Princess ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 4 : Dreams of Love? ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Relena is dreaming of Heero,smiling as she dreams of him,and of her feelings for him.  
  
  
~~ In Relena's Dream ~~  
  
Heero is dancing with Relena,at her birthday party,he smiles at her softly.  
She smiles back as the music turns to a slow,romantic beat.  
Heero holds her closer to him as they dance,surprising her with the sudden movement.  
Relena holds him close as well,laying her ear over his heart,listening to it's strong beating.  
  
He begins to move even slower,his arms shift around her,holding her gently,his breath  
stirs the hair on top of her head,making her shiver inwardly.  
Relena's heartbeat slowly speeds up at his touch,lifting her face to look up at him.  
Heero smiles at her,bringing one hand under her chin,"Happy birthday ..."  
He then slowly leans down to kiss her.  
  
Relena slowly closes her eyes,leaning up to meet his kiss ...  
then hears a loud ringing.  
  
~~ End Dream ~~  
  
  
Relena opens her eyes,to find herself in her room,at 7:00 in the morning,and she groans.  
"It was just a dream?!It was so real!"She says in frustration,flopping back a moment.  
She then gets up from her bed,to get ready for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero is dreaming as well,his brow furrows slightly,then relaxes as he smiles slightly in his  
sleep.   
  
  
~~ In Heero's Dream ~~   
  
Heero is back on the beach he met Relena on,a soft breeze flows by,making his hair sway.  
He turns his head and sees her standing there,rays of the setting sun flow into her hair,  
looking like they meld into it,giving her a soft aura.  
  
His hand goes to his gun,but her gentle hand covers his,her body very close to his.  
"You ... are too close to death."Heero says in his usual tone.  
Relena does'nt move,and looks up into his eyes,he gasps inwardly at the crystal blueness  
they hold.  
  
She stands on her tip-toes,looking into his eyes deeply,and their faces grow closer together.  
Heero's face moves to meet hers and his eyes close,his emotions get the best of him ...  
  
~~ End Dream ~~  
  
  
The sound of birds chirping wake Heero,and he realizes it was only a dream.  
He sits up and places a hand to his forehead.  
"Man ... some dream,it felt so real ... no matter,I better get ready."Heero says to himself,  
and gets out the disk he prepared last night,along with the school uniform he got,getting ready  
for the day that awaits him.  
  
  
* To Be Continued ... *   
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
I have very special thank yous for those that have encouraged me to  
keep working on this series!  
I love you all for the support you continue to give me!  
  
Love,  
Angel_Wing 


	5. Default Chapter Title

~~~~ The Soldier and the Princess ~~~~  
~~ Chapter 5 : We Meet Again ... ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
Saint Gabriel School is preparing for Relena's arrival back from space,everyone  
is excited for her return.  
"I'd love to go to Outer Space,even just one time!"A friend of Relena's sighs dreamily.  
"It must be one advantage of being the richest girl in school,huh?"Another jokes.  
"Oh yeah,I wonder who Relena's going to invite to her birthday tommorrow?"  
  
Relena makes her way through the crowd of students,smiling at them.  
"Good morning,Miss Relena!"A young mand greets her.  
"Good morning."She bows her head,smiling.  
Relena walks to her first class,and takes her seat,waiting to begin her morning.  
  
The instuctor walks in,with a new student behind her.  
She stops before her desk,and extends her arm to the young man at her side,  
"Everyone,I'd like to introduce you to our new student ..."  
"My name is Heero Yuy,it's a pleasure."He finishes before she can.  
  
Relena's eyes widen,'Is that ...?'She thinks as Heero looks around with cold eyes.  
"Take the seat beside Relena,if you have any questions,just ask her."  
  
Heero walks up,taking the seat beside the still surprised Relena.  
She smiles and looks at him,"Nice to meet you,Heero."  
He just closes his eyes,not responding to her.  
'It is him!'Relena thinks with joy,yet her heart feels crushed at the same time.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Soon,school is let out for the day,and students eagerly walk out for the day.  
Heero leans against the railing,overlooking the surroundings,a few thoughts of Relena  
in the back of his mind.  
'If I knew she went here,I would'nt have come here!'He thinks.  
  
Relena walks up to him,a few friends behind her,  
"Here you go."She hands him an invitation to her birthday party.  
Heero takes it,looking at it.  
"It's an invitation to my birthday tommorrow,I hope you can make it to the party."  
  
Relena smiles and her friends clap softly,amazed that she asked him to come.  
Heero rips it in half,letting it fall to the ground,and looks at Relena,with emotionless eyes.  
The breeze blows the torn invitation away,and Relena's eyes fill with tears,her heart ripped  
just like the invitation."But ... but why ...?"She says,and he walks up,wiping the tears away,  
making her smile.  
  
Heero leans close and whispers,"I'll kill you."  
Relena gasps as he walks away,her eyes fixed upon his back.  
"What kind of person is he?"  
  
  
* To Be Continued ... *  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Here's chapter 5 minna!  
Thank you so very much for all the support,I can't  
thank you enough!  
This series is one of the best one's I've ever wrote,with all the support  
you give to keep it going.  
Thank you once again,I love you all!  
  
Love,  
Angel_Wing 


End file.
